


Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ex-gfs trying to be friends again but the sexual tension being too much for them and keep getting in situations where it becomes too much and they end up fucking. Especially if they try to keep being just friends afterwards and pass it as nothing until they decide they just want to be together.





	

* * *

The breakup was so stupid. Quinn knew it. And Rachel knew it, on some level at least. But that didn’t stop the tiny singer from ending their relationship. She said that they were getting too attached to each other and that they were too young to be as committed as they were. Sure, they were only 22 and they had been together for their entire 4 years that they’d known each other in college, but that didn’t matter to Quinn, they worked well together so she didn’t think age should be a factor. Rachel saw it differently. They had graduated a month ago and had broken up just a week after, but Rachel did it with a melancholy smile, saying, “We’ll still be friends, Quinn.” That was all Quinn needed to hear.

If Rachel still wanted to be friends, then Quinn would be given time to win the singer back. She just needed to be clear that Rachel actually wanted to stay friends and she hadn’t just said it to be nice. So when Quinn got a call from Rachel that day asking if she wanted to come over for dinner, Quinn readily agreed with a big smile.

Rachel opened the door with a kind smile and waved her arm welcoming Quinn inside. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had smudges on one of her cheeks and on the blue apron wrapped around her waist. “Hey, it’s taking a little longer then I’d expected, come on in,” she said warmly. Quinn nodded and followed her ex inside and to the kitchen. Rachel resumed chopping vegetables while Quinn watched her, staring lovingly. Rachel glanced up, saw the look and sighed. She hadn’t wanted to break up with Quinn, but she thought it would be healthy for them to explore their options and meet new people. “So how have you been? How’s work?” She offered as a distraction from the stares and silence.

Quinn tipped her head back and forth and shrugged. “Eh, mostly clerical,” Quinn replied, speaking of her new job working in a law office. “Nothing exciting yet…I’m so new and so young,” Quinn continued with a smirk. Rachel huffed. She had called Quinn “so young” when they broke up.

“Funny,” Rachel sighed, dumping the chopped up vegetables into a large pot on the stove.

“And you? Having fun as a TA?” Rachel decided to become a teacher in college after a panic attack where she realized that if she didn’t make in on Broadway she would have nothing to fall back on.

Rachel nodded and started to smile. “I love it, working with little kids is so much fun!” Quinn smiled; she liked seeing Rachel happy.

“Are you seeing anyone?” The smile dropped off Rachel’s face.

“Quinn, I don’t—“

“Rach, we’re friends, it’s a simple question. So?” Quinn asked, putting on a faux smile.

Rachel looked up at the blonde and sighed. “Not seeing exactly. I went on one date with this girl though.”

“Did you sleep with her?”

“Quinn!” Rachel scoffed.

“What, like you wouldn’t tell any of your other friends?”

“But you’re not any other friend!”

“Stop being such a baby!” Quinn said with a big teasing grin. Rachel smirked and shrugged.

“Fine, yeah, we had sex, happy?” Rachel turned back to her pot, stirring the soup slowly. Quinn smirked.

“Was she good?” The blonde asked softly, taking a step towards her ex. Rachel didn’t respond. Quinn took another few steps, coming up behind the smaller girl. “Did she touch you like I touched you?” Quinn’s hands landed softly on Rachel’s hips. The singer’s breath caught in her throat. Quinn lazily let her hands run over Rachel’s hips, skimming down to her thighs and up again.

“N-no,” Rachel whispered, shaking her head. The hand holding her spoon went slack.

“Did she kiss you like I kissed you?” Quinn’s head leaned in, nuzzling gently into Rachel’s neck. She placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Rachel sighed, lulling her head back to give Quinn more room. “Did she?” Quinn husked.

“No…” Quinn kissed Rachel’s neck again, this time with more passion and a quick nip of teeth. “Oh, Quinn,” Rachel whimpered, relishing the feeling as Quinn left deep kisses along Rachel’s neck.

“Did you think about me while you fucked?” Quinn growled, biting down at the base of Rachel’s neck. She shuddered and held her breath. “Answer me, Rachel.”

“Fuck…Quinn, please don’t do this.”

Quinn bit down again. “Answer me.”

Rachel sighed as Quinn lavished her neck with her tongue. “Yes…yes I did,” she whimpered out. Quinn could only smugly think three words. Game. Set. Match.

Quinn spun her ex around and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Rachel whined softly as Quinn aggressively nipped and sucked at her lower lip while taking hold of her hips and guiding her to the counter. In one quick motion, the blonde slid her hands down to the tops of Rachel’s thighs and lifted her up, slamming her roughly on the counter and quickly pawing at her chest, keeping their lips locked the entire time. Rachel sighed as Quinn worked her kisses down her neck, down until the blonde met the neckline of Rachel’s V-neck tee shirt and growled at the barrier. Quinn clawed messily at the thin cotton, finally working it over Rachel’s head and throwing it carelessly to the ground.

“Q-Quinn, Quinn wait, should we be doing this?” Rachel breathed out. Quinn didn’t even hear her; she just stared at Rachel’s heaving chest with a predator-like expression drawn across her face. “Quinn?”

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Quinn whispered out. She gently scratched down Rachel’s chest, brushing over her encased chest, feeling her small nipples stiffen under the rough touch. The smaller girl only quivered, her eyes shuddering closed. Quinn leaned in and started sucking on Rachel’s chest roughly, leaving deep hickeys. Rachel was mewling helplessly, finally whimpering softly and tugging her bra down, leaving her breasts exposed. Quinn grinned while inwardly celebrating that Rachel wanted this so badly. She greedily moved her mouth, taking one of Rachel’s soft nipples in her mouth and suckling at it eagerly. The singer sighed.

Quinn worked Rachel’s chest well, alternating between the left and right nipple, lavishing them both with her tongue and the occasional nip with her teeth, always drawing out a startled gasp from the smaller girl. When Quinn felt Rachel start to mindlessly grind against her leg, she slid one hand down to the button of her jeans and tugged at it, sighing happily when she heard it snap open. “Oh, Quinn,” Rachel whimpered desperately. “P-Please…please, now. I n-need it.” Quinn nodded her head, still keeping her lips fused with Rachel’s bud.

In one smooth motion, Quinn’s hand slid into Rachel’s pants, skimming underneath the tight blue jeans and the soft boy shorts. She started somewhat teasingly, cupping Rachel’s hot pussy, content to listen to the brunette whimper and whine while desperately humping her hand. But that wasn’t nearly as much fun as fucking her properly. Quinn kept her hand cupped as she began stroking her middle finger up and down Rachel’s slit, collecting her wetness and spreading her full lips. Rachel sighed and grabbed at Quinn’s hair, pulling her mouth up for a deep kiss.

The stayed kissing as Quinn’s finger easily found Rachel’s clit. It was drenched like the rest of Rachel’s pussy and standing out, craving Quinn’s touch. She rubbed at it slowly, smirking as she watched Rachel thrust her hips forward in the hopes that it would speed up Quinn’s movements. No such luck. Quinn lazily circled the nub, occasionally speeding up to the needed speed, but only for a few seconds before she would pump the brakes. Rachel was a sweating, heaving mess. “Please Quinn. Pleeeease, please, I—fuck, I need it, pretty please?” she panted out. Quinn loved being in control.

“You need my fingers?” Quinn cooed innocently.

“Yes! Yes, please!” Rachel begged.

“Where, baby? Tell me where.”

“Ins-side.”

“Like this?” Quinn slid two fingers in with ease. Rachel’s jaw slackened instantly.

“Yeeeeees!” She desperately thrust her hips forward and back, setting a quick pace, though Quinn remained still. “Q-Quinn?”

“Oh, my baby wants me to move my fingers?” Again with such innocence. Rachel sputtered weakly, looking desperately into Quinn’s eyes. Her brown hair was matted to her forehead as sweat continued to pour out of her soft skin. She nodded wildly. “Like this?” Quinn moved her fingers at a sluggish pace, barely creating any friction. Rachel whined and shook her head quickly. Quinn playfully pouted. “What about this?” Instead of speeding up, Quinn slid a third finger in, stretching her ex’s pussy to capacity. Rachel gaped, her eyes clenched in pleasure.

“You didn’t think I forgot how you love to be filled up like this, did you?” Quinn chuckled with a smirk. “Or that you like it hard?” She thrust all the fingers in deeply and curled them slightly. Rachel was purring. “And fast?” The pace instantly picked up. “And rough?” The final piece; Quinn bit down hard on Rachel’s neck while keeping up her quick pace with all three fingers. Rachel just shuddered and mewled, canting her hips to meet Quinn’s fingers. Quinn maneuvered her palm to press against the singer’s clit, setting Rachel off. She screamed out in ecstasy, her head falling back, limp, as she cried out Quinn’s name and held onto her back. Quinn kept sucking and biting at Rachel’s earlobe, her fingers teasing out every aftershock from deep inside Rachel’s soaked pussy.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, each taking shuddering breaths. When Rachel could finally open her eyes, she swung her head to look at the stove and grimaced at the sight. “Well…dinner’s ruined.” She looked back at Quinn who just grinned and slid the three fingers out of her pussy and put them into her mouth.

“Not a problem. You taste better anyways, I’m sure.” With a wink, Quinn walked over to the take-out menus, still sucking her fingers.

**

Quinn and Rachel had made a past time of seeing those terrible B-List thriller movies in theaters. They found them hysterical; the atrocious acting, the ridiculous plot, the terrible special effects, it was a blast. So when Quinn saw that a new one was opening at the theater by her house, she immediately picked up her phone to ask if Rachel wanted to go.

Neither had spoken about what had happened in the kitchen. They ordered in their dinner and ate quietly, chatting about mutual friends, their jobs, the news, anything that didn’t involve fucking quick and dirty on a countertop. Quinn left Rachel’s house with an accomplished smile; if they could fuck once, they could surely do it again.

Rachel started to laugh when Quinn dramatically read the plot of the movie to her and eagerly agreed to meet her that day for a 10:00pm showing. Quinn showered and primped herself to perfection. In her mind, the second time would be the hardest—she needed to make Rachel see that what had happened wasn’t a one-time fluke. She didn’t want to dress over-the-top and make her goals obvious, so she went with tight black jeans and a silky red tank-top that dipped enough to show off some cleavage. Once she deemed herself ready, Quinn strolled to her car and drove over to the theater eagerly. Rachel was waiting for her in the lobby. “Hey!” she called, though her eyes were caught on how gorgeous Quinn looked. The blonde just smirked and held out her hand, which Rachel took, walking into the theater.

Once seated off to the side, the girls chatted idly, occasionally glancing at the advertisements being broadcast on the massive screen ahead of them. The theater was only filled to about half capacity, but Quinn could care less. Once the lights started to dim for coming attractions, all the blonde cared about was putting her plan in motion.

As a trailer began rolling, Quinn gently rest her hand on top of Rachel’s on the arm reset. She caught the brunette glance at her out of her peripheral vision, but kept her eyes forward, as if intently staring at the screen. Rachel kept looking at Quinn for another beat before turning her attention forward. Ever so slowly, Quinn’s thumb started to rub at the top of Rachel’s hand. After a few seconds of the gentle touch, she shifted herself closer and gently rest her head on Rachel’s shoulder. The singer went slightly rigid, becoming award that spending two hours alone in the dark with her ex might not have been the best idea, but soon the images of the kitchen flashed into her mind and made her feel like maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

After a trailer for a new Rachel McAdams picture finished, Quinn lifted her head to whisper in the brunette’s ear. “We should see that, you love Rachel McAdams,” she whispered. Rachel nodded stiffly. “She’s gorgeous, really…” Quinn continued, her hand resuming its motion on Rachel’s hand. “She’s no you, of course though.” Quinn leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Rachel’s neck. The girl sighed. Quinn nuzzled Rachel’s neck lovingly. “She doesn’t have your talents, or your charisma,” another stolen kiss to Rachel’s tan neck, “And she certainly isn’t as sexy as you.”

Rachel sighed, slowly giving in to the blonde’s touches and in the process, giving in to her desires. “Talk to me, Quinn…”

The taller girl grinned. It was all but over now. “I miss being inside of you.” Rachel whimpered softly. “Shhh, baby, we can’t draw any attention to ourselves, now can we?” Quinn whispered with a giggle before tracing her tongue delicately up the column of the singer’s throat. Rachel shook her head dully at the question, her eyes lazily drooping with arousal. “I miss feeling your tight pussy around my fingers, Rach. I miss you being my dirty girl, moaning for me, begging for me. Fuck, you know how I loved it when you begged.” Rachel nodded and was rewarded with a nip to her pulse point. Neither girl noticed that the movie had already started; they were too engrossed in themselves.

“All I wanna do right now is go back to your place, take off all your clothes and fuck you senseless. Till you black out again.” Quinn chuckled coolly. “Remember when you blacked out? A good dozen orgasms in, baby, you couldn’t even move, I just kept giving it to you, and then you came lucky number thirteen and passed out.” Quinn reveled in the memory. “Fuck, that was so hot, knowing I gave you so much pleasure, you couldn’t even function.” Rachel was breathing in weak ragged breaths, lost in reminiscence of that intense weekend. “You never looked better. Legs spread, pussy so red and hot and wet. Your whole body was on fire, I’ve never seen someone look so well-fucked, so owned.”

“Quinn, take me home.”

“With pleasure.”

Almost instantly, the pair got up and headed towards the exit. As they made their way to the parking lot, Rachel caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror in the theater. The right side of her neck was covered in bruises and bite marks. Blushing, the singer bowed her head down, blushing with glee.

**

The girls barely made it to Quinn’s car before Rachel lost all self-control, grabbing Quinn by the wrist, spinning her around and mashing their lips together with a passionate kiss. They stumbled backwards, tongues dueling for dominance, before Quinn felt her back press up against her car. “You think you can just get me wet like that in public?” Rachel growled, quickly kissing the blonde before she could respond. With a harsh bite to her lower lip, Quinn whimpered. “And what, you thought I’d forgotten about that weekend, Quinnie? I saw fireworks when I came, I’ll never fucking forget it,” she husked, quickly moving her hand to the button of Quinn’s pants and undoing them and sliding her hand beneath to find a neatly trimmed mound.

“F-Fuck, Rach, right here?” Quinn sighed, her head tipping back as Rachel’s fingers glided through her slick heat.

“Right here. I want one go at you before you take me home and ravish me.” Quinn smirked at that. At least we’re on the same page, she thought. Rachel began her own assault at Quinn’s neck, determined to get revenge for the embarrassing display in the theater. The blonde sighed, trying desperately to keep her moans down so as not to garner any attention from other movie-goers. Rachel easily slid two fingers inside. Quinn gasped. “Fuck, I forgot how much I love doing this,” the singer husked, curling her fingers in a fashion that was oh so familiar. Quinn nodded feverishly.

Rachel fucked Quinn slowly, teasingly, knowing full well that when they went back to her place, she would be the one getting teased. All the memories of the couple’s sexual escapades came flooding back to the diva, what Quinn liked, how she liked it, everything. Rachel slid her fingers out and ran one up to the blonde’s clit, then curled her finger and pressed the back of her nail into the bud. Quinn bit down hard on Rachel’s shoulder. “You always did like that, baby,” Rachel growled with a smile, and pressed into Quinn’s clit again, feeling the blonde shake gently in her hands.

“Muth” Quinn whimpered out, the sound muffled by Rachel’s shoulder.

“What was that, Q?” Rachel cooed, knowing exactly what she said; mouth. Just as Quinn opened her mouth again, Rachel flicked at her clit with the pad of her finger and kissed her neck. The blonde whined. “I can’t give you what you want unless you say it, sweetheart.” Quinn tried again, but just as she started to speak, Rachel slid three fingers deep inside her.

“Fuuuuuuuck, Raaaach!” Quinn cried out, humping her hand down to meet the intrusion. “P-Pleeease!”

“Awww, please what, Quinnie? Please stop, maybe?”

“NO!” Quinn whimpered, grinding her hand down again as Rachel thrust in and out at a languid pace.

“Then what, hmmm?”

“M-m—“ Rachel curled her fingers. “Mouth!” Quinn finally spat out, shaking against her car in Rachel’s embrace.

“Oh, you want my mouth?” Rachel said innocently, curling her fingers again. Quinn nodded wildly. “Oh, well you should’ve just said so.” With that, Rachel reached for the handle to the blonde’s car and swung it open while keeping her fingers inside the tight hole. Quinn looked dazed, trying to understand what was happening. “Get inside, I’m not going down on you in full view, Quinn.” Playfully, Rachel pushed the girl onto the car seat, her legs hanging outside the car. Rachel got down on her knees and pulled Quinn’s pants down, gazing up the blonde who was watching her intently.

Once the pants were pulled down past Quinn’s knees, Rachel leaned in, inhaling the scent she knew and loved. She nuzzled the soft blonde curls, letting her hands slide up and down soft white thighs. “Ray,” Quinn whimpered softly, weaving her fingers though silky brown locks.

The diva nodded and moved her mouth to the place Quinn needed it most. She licked up her slit in a broad motion, collecting as much wetness as she could. God, she missed this taste; so warm and sweet and utterly Quinn. The taller girl moaned softly, her head lazily tipping to the side, though her gaze stayed fixed on the tiny head moving between her legs. Rachel suckled at Quinn’s clit, bullying the nub to a stiff peak, before abandoning it to lap at the precum pouring from her pussy. Quinn was shuddering with every lick, Rachel knew it wouldn’t last much longer.

She stuck her tongue as deep as she could inside, flexing the muscle against Quinn’s walls, feeling them contract deliciously. After a few thrusts of her tongue, Rachel pulled out and quickly brought her fingers up to replace it. She went back to Quinn’s clit, now an angry red, and took it gently between her lips. Quinn was canting her hips upward wildly, trying to bring her pussy as close to Rachel’s head as possible. The singer began to suck, letting the tip of her tongue circle the peak of the nub. Quinn cried out and her grip of Rachel’s head intensified. With a few more swipes of the tongue, Quinn shuddered and moaned in ecstasy, coming around Rachel’s strong fingers.

Quinn fell backwards, resting on the driving console, taking weak, gasping breaths as she tried to collect herself, though the only thing she could really do was think Oh my God over and over again. Rachel gently licked at the blonde’s pussy, drinking the cum she missed and teasing out a few aftershocks from the still-shaking girl above her. “R-R-Rach,” Quinn panted weakly.

At the sound of her name, Rachel pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Yeah?” she said softly.

“Let’s go home.”

Rachel nodded and helped Quinn put her pants back on.

**

After a long night of very intense sex, Rachel was determined to give being friends with Quinn another chance. Quinn was none too thrilled that Rachel hadn’t asked to have her back, but decided that she was glad the diva still wanted to be around her, and took up any chance she got to be around her.

They found themselves at a house-warming party for a close mutual friend one Sunday, definitely not Quinn’s first choice of a place to hang out, but it was a small price to pay. Rachel and she explored the different rooms and chatted with other guests politely. After nearly two hours, Quinn was about ready to pull her hair out with boredom, but was pleasantly surprised that Rachel looked about the same. Smirking, the blonde got up and asked Rachel if she wanted to explore. She unwittingly agreed.

Quinn seemingly meandered, though truthfully she knew exactly where she was going, up to the master bedroom. The queen sized bed had a gorgeous view of rural upstate New York, complete with a beautiful patio. “Come on, let’s go out there,” Quinn suggested.

“Q, I don’t think we’re supposed to be in here, it’s the master bedroom,” Rachel said with uncertainly. Quinn scoffed.

“Oh, please, with a view like that, you know she’s expecting people to take a peek,” Quinn replied with a mischievous grin. Rachel smiled and shrugged with a nod before letting herself into the room. Quinn smirked as she subtly locked the door and followed the brunette outside.

Rachel was leaning against the balcony, breathing the fresh air in deeply and admiring the view. “Wow, it’s so gorgeous.” Quinn stepped up behind her, reminiscent of the night in the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around the diva.

“It really is,” Quinn whispered, looking directly at the singer. Rachel blushed and turned her attention back to the sight. They stayed in the pose for several minutes, content to hold each other and admire the view, before Quinn’s wandering hands made their presence known. She gently slid her hand underneath Rachel’s skirt and cupped her pussy through her panties. Rachel inhaled deeply and let her eyes flutter closed.

“Q, we can’t,” she said softly.

“Why’s that?” Quinn mumbled, wrapping her other arm tightly around Rachel’s waist.

“We’re in a house full of people, anyone could walk in.”

Quinn smirked. “And what if I told you I’d locked the door?” Rachel broke into a grin and whirled her head around. “I’m very clever, Rachel,” Quinn said matter-of-factly with a chuckle.

“I’d say so,” Rachel said with a nod before spinning around and kissing Quinn sincerely. Quinn put her hand back on Rachel’s sex and pressed gently with the heel of her palm. Rachel sighed into the kiss and tried to thrust her hips forward to meet the pressure. Quinn smirked and pulled her hand back with each of Rachel’s thrusts, making the singer pout and whimper.

“Say please,” Quinn husked with a cocky grin as she broke the kiss.

 

Rachel bit her lip. “Please, Quinn.”

Quinn kept grinning and pushed her palm up to tease the brunette. “Please, what?”

Rachel pouted and kissed Quinn softly on the cheek before sliding her nose along the soft skin and whispering into the blonde’s ear, “Please fuck me.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Quinn slid her hand underneath the soft panties and cupped Rachel’s warm sex protectively. “Has anyone ever fucked you like I fuck you?” Rachel shook her head and was rewarded with two fingers. “No one ever will, baby.” Rachel moaned and nodded. Quinn smiled triumphantly and sped up her pace, curling her fingers slowly, searching for that rough patch that would send the singer over the moon. She kept her palm steady, brushing it again and again over Rachel’s clit.

When Rachel let out a strangled moan, Quinn knew she’d found her spot. She rubbed at it gently with the pads of her fingers, each brush garnering a high-pitched wail from Rachel. As she felt the singer’s walls begin to clench, Quinn sucked at Rachel’s earlobe. “Be mine again, Rachel. Please, I need you in my life, baby,” she whispered, quickening her pace. Rachel’s walls fluttered, she was just about to go over the edge. “Be mine, Rachel, say you’ll be mine. Just say yes.” With one final brush at the spot, Rachel came apart in Quinn’s arms. The blonde held her tightly, feeling her shudder and shake with her orgasm, listening intently to the broken gasps she was taking. After only a few seconds though, she heard something different then the gasps. Quinn smiled. “Say it again, Rach.”

“Yes.”

  
  
  


* * *

originally posted at http://flipflop555.livejournal.com/19565.html - April 5th, 2011


End file.
